Merlin Fanfiction İdeas
by udkudk
Summary: You can find all the ideas crossed my mind about Merlin. Usually Merlin/Morgana Pairing, some Arwen. Also some Merlin/Morgause or Merlin/Nimueh pairings too. İn some stories; Merlin is a fighter, loyal, whump, hurt, bamf. Some of them Merlin becames a trained man, knight, charmer, a girl, apprentice, high priest, assassin, dark!, hero, royal, rebel. Please write or share ideas.
1. Curse of Cornelius Sigan AU-1 Mergana

**Please Write and Share my ideas. Also you can always write some of your ideas to me and I can post them here.**

 **Of Course Merlin isn't mine. İf it was I would continue the show. And I would ship Mergana.**

* * *

1 - New Destiny: ( Merlin/Morgana )

İn the episode of S02E01, in the hospital, clean water is finishes. Morgana takes a bucket to the well in the square. She sees entire fight between Merlin and Cornelius Sigan. Sigan calls Merlin 'Emrys', tells him one day he will became the most powerful warlock everlive, he asks him to join his side. Merlin refuses and defeats Cornelius Sigan. The next day, Morgana confronts Merlin about his magic.


	2. Apprentice of Nimueh

**Okay, I know it's very long and very detailed. But you can change it.  
Basic idea is this; **

_Merlin is trained in İsle of Blessed in his entire life with Morgause. And their teacher is Nimueh. They becames best at both magic and non-magical tecniques. Then They became High Priest and Priestess. Merlin goes to Camelot. Morgana felt a connection to him and attracted to him. Then a danger arrises and Morgause sends to Camelot for help him._

* * *

 **Apprentice of Nimueh:**  
Starting at 8 years before series 1. 10 years old Merlin. Nimueh is not evil. She believes prophecy of Emrys. One day Merlin loses control of his Magic. Druids offer their help. They explain Hunith, the boy is Emrys, so he needs to learn magic from very powerful sorcerers. The druids take him to İsle of Blessed, where the centre of Priestess of Old Religion lives. Nimueh takes Merlin as her Apprentice. He trains with Morgause. Nimueh calls Alator the Catha for train Merlin in torture and resistance area. Merlin and Morgause becomes best friends. Merlin gets used to calls as Emrys. Both Merlin and Morgause trained as High Priest and Priestess.  
9 year later, Nimueh and other priestess decided to send Emrys to Camelot, for fulfil his Destiny. Emrys and Morgause goes to Ealdor. Merlin gets used to call his own name again. They both finest at sword fighting and Magic.  
1 year later Merlin goes to Camelot. He saves Gaius in his first day in Camelot. He doesn't tell Gaius he was trained by Priestess, and he became a High Priestess. He saves Arthur's life and became his manservant.  
One month later a most powerful High Priestess leaves Priestess of Old Religion and declares war to Camelot (Not Nimueh, someone else). Merlin one day will be most powerful warlock. But he is not strong enough to defeat her alone. Priestess sends Morgause to Camelot for help Merlin. Morgause comes Camelot in a Knight Armour. She wants to became a Knight of Camelot. She challenges Arthur and wins. Then she takes off her helmet. And Arthur becomes outrageous. Because he lost to a girl and promised to Knight a girl to Camelot Army. Uther have to knight her as a Knight of Camelot.  
But Gaius recognise her and fears for Priestess of Old Religions plans for Camelot. He thinks the High Priestess that declared war, still works under the commands of Priestess and Morgause is a spy. He tells Uther, Morgana's sister Morgause still alive and in Camelot. Uther wants to execute her but Gaius convinced Uther to wait and learn her motives. Because a High Priestess is too dangerous.  
( Merlin/Morgana) , ( Morgause/Leon) , (eventual Arthur/Gwen )


	3. Morgana in disquise

**It's been four days. I'm sorry. I'm late again. Here is new ideas.**

* * *

 **Morgana in disquise.**

Set during series 4. Morgana gets boring of Agravaine's failures. She decides to infiltrate to Camelot. She uses a spell and no one recognises her. Then her old feelings for Merlin come backs. Also she witnesses how Merlin defeats all the threats to Camelot. When she saw Merlin rebuilds the İsle of Blessed with magic and builds a shelter for every peaceful sorcerer what will she do?


	4. High Priest and Priestess

**A New İdea. I hope you like it. İs anyone think that what would happen if Morgause and Morgana learned the prophecies? There is so many possibility. Change it as you like.**

* * *

 **High Priest and Priestess**

 **Au of 2x12, Spoilers for series 3. Good!Morgause and Good!Morgana, Mergana**

Merlin searches for another way to stop sleeping curse. Then he finds a spell to move the source to another person. He tells Morgana his Magic then drinks the Hemlock. Morgana cries and she wants Morgause to heal him. Morgause figures out Merlin is her first love. She loves Morgana to much and because of this she decides to heal him. But when she touchs him, she senses his Magic. She figures out he is Emrys but untrained. She is also a strong believer of prophecies. She teleports both Merlin and Morgana to her hideout.

She heals him, explains a few things to Morgana. They travels to İsle of Blessed, the origin of Priestess of Old Religion. Morgause uses a complex spell with Merlin and time stops around İsle of Blessed. They trains for 20 years in there. When the training is over, all of them are still in the same age. But now they are not weak. Also they know some sacrifices must made.

Merlin and Morgana married the second year in the isle. Their magic is bonded and both become İmmortal. They also rebuilds İsle of Blessed. They aren't just studied magic, they learned every way to defend, attack kill attackers both magical and nonmagical way. Merlin studied Crystal of Neathid, and soon he becamed powerful enough so He starts to see future in dreams, he become a seer. Because of their magical bond, Morgana became a Dragonlord. Both of them learned to saw auras, shapeshifting, teleporting, flyingand a lot of things...

Merlin stops the Time Freeze spell. Gaius frees the Great Dragon because of the bargain Merlin did with Dragon. Merlin and Morgana went to Camelot in their High Priest and Priestess cloaks and stopped the Dragon attack in midday, in front of everyone.

Merlin and Morgana, our new couple visits all Druid camps, searchs for new magical treasures, and stops criminals. They hides their identities. Everyone calls them Emrys and Le Fay. They rebuilds the city of Daobeth. This city becames a sanctuary for every magical being in Albion. They reopen Priestess of Old Religion and starts to train Priest and Priestess. They stops every magical attack on Camelot.

Soon the news of New High Priest and Priestess travels across Albion. Sanctuary grows up. Uther doesn't care. Because he wants to find Morgana first. Arthur and knights searchs everwhere in Camelot borders except Daobeth. Because Daobeth has spells for stop people enter here.

Merlin decides it's time for go to Camelot. Because there is another High Priestess lived before Purge, and she wants revenge from Camelot. And they can't stop her from Daobeth. He fake injures himself and goes to Camelot. Patrol finds him and brings him to Camelot. Gaius heals him. He is very weak, but this is fake of course. Because of he is immortal he can't die, also he can heal himself just in a second. Gaius doesn't know his adventures or training or his role in the sanctuary. All he knows Merlin is tortured.

Merlin wakes one week later. He tells Uther, Morgana is in a bandit camp near labyrinth of Gedref and he torture for Camelot's defences but he managed to escape. Knights rescues Morgana. They starts to defend Camelot. Soon camelot attacked by this misterious High Priestess, but Merlin and Morgana wears their Priest and Priestess cloaks and defeats the skeleton army in crypts.

Gwen notices something diffirent in Morgana. So as Gaius. Merlin couldn't tell Gaius because it is dangerous for Gaius. After the battle Gwen finds the most expensive wedding ring she ever seen. But it doesn't make any sense. How Morgana find such a ring in her lost year. And why a wedding ring? And also why **M &M** is writing under the ring?

So she starts to spy her. One week later she notices Morgana wearing the same healing bracelet Morgause gived to her. But not just her, Merlin is acting a little weird too. One day, she cames Morgana's chamber 2 hour earlier. But Morgana is not in her room. Gwen exits the room and waits the alcoves near Morgana's chamber. Morgana cames with Merlin to her room. And they kissed. That's when Gwen notices Merlin has the same ring hang around the neck. Their friends Married! But how? And When? So she decides to follow Merlin in nights. Merlin exits from his room in midnight. He wears the same healing bracelet. He exits from the city. Morgana meets with him in Darkling woods. Gwen follows. They cames to a soldier camp. They all wears a Golden dragon crest. Suddenly Merlin and Morgana's cloaks changes to High Priest and Priestess dress, which is all Camelot seen in the Dragon Attack. All soldiers bows to them. Morgause cames too. Morgana call her sister.

Gwen runs off and tell Uther what she saw.


	5. Suggestions for Story Types

**Many of you already read Girl!Merlin or Fem!Merlin stories. These are my favorite story type. Second is Bamf and pro-active and Dark Merlin and Trained Merlin. But also there is combined version of this stories. Also this stories mostly includes girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing.**

 **So basically I love this types:**

 **A)) Unlimited Changing Story Types:**

İf you didn't like normal Merlin in BBC, this category is for you! Change your characters as you wish. No Limits!

 **A.1)) Girl!Merlin Stories**

 **1- Fem!Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Slight-Dark!Trained!Merlin - girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing, Gwen/Lancelot, Morgana/Gwaine, Morgause/Leon...**

Yes! This is my favorite story type. İf you never liked Merlin character in BBC, and you certainly liked romance between Arthur and Merlin, this is for you. İf you are not liked **'Most powerful sorcerer ever lived'** stands up and do notting except serving a prat or each time beating, poisoning, decieving by his enemies, every time saves them in the last minute, and never take any credit or insulting by everyone, this type of stories for you.

My suggestion is to change Merlin's name to **Merlyn**.Also you must make her trained as well.  
But if you make her Trained, automaticly you make her **Slight-Dark** to. Because when she trained for non!magical ways, she will learn to kill men every way. Poison to swords, throwing knives to archery, also hand to hand combat too. For exaple Krav Maga.

Pro-Active is necessary too. But not to much. As you know in this fictions Merlin, in this case **Merlyn** make plans, working hard, intelligent, visits druids very often, even creates a sanctuary for her kind. Even she can recruit an army. As you know if you make her Pro-Active, automaticly you make her **İntelligent**. İf you don't want Pro-Active, you can make **İntelligent** alone too.

Note: You can't make her completely Dark. Because Merlyn rules with Arthur. And Arthur is not Dark.

 **2- Fem!Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Merlin - girl!Merlin/Arthur pairing, Gwen/Lancelot, Morgana/Gwaine**

İf you want an İntelligent You can make everything the same as **1.** But if you want our Merlyn is not trained this is for you. Make everything the same as **1** but don't do Trained. İf you want it you can make her Slight Dark.

 **A.2)) Merlin/Morgana Stories**

 **3- Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Dark!Trained!Merlin - Merlin/Morgana or Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen or Arthur/OC**

İf you want Merlin/Morgana pairing, also make Merlin Trained, Pro-Active, intelligent, Bamf, Also make merlin join Morgana this is for you. İn this factions Merlin joins Morgana. So there is **Dark** ( verydark). You can extract Trained. Because this will require flashbacks to Merlin's childhood, or a story and also this will require the reason Merlin turn his back on Arthur. But this is not the real reason. Real reason is if Merlin joins Morgana and they became trained as well; then Merlin becames so superior. They can conquer Camelot in 30 minutes. For example; Morgana studied history of Magic and tried to control her magic in series between 2/3. She couldn't make huge spells until 3x13. She spend 2 years for control. İn the next 5 years only she spend 3 years to study magic. Because she prisoned 2 years in a pit. After that; in Camlan she can threw and kill 15 men with non-verbal magic. And that is after 5 years of study. İn five years her power growed 1000 times. İf Merlin started to study magic like her, in the 2x1; he can defeat Sigan without deceived him.

 **Also There is a second choice** ; you can simply make Morgana Once and Future Queen.

 **4- Bamf!Pro-Active!İntelligent!Slight-Dark!Trained!Merlin - Merlin/Morgana or Merlin/OC, Arthur/Gwen or Arthur/OC**

İf you want Merlin/Morgana pairing, and Morgana is not completely evil, then you can make this. İf you want it you can make Morgana good, make her like series 1 or 2. Make a secret relationship. And your story will be liked.

Also you can make Morgana half evil. Put her series 3 or 4. Then there is no problem. But if you do this you have to make Merlin **Slight Evil** too. Make Morgana hide her relationship with Merlin from Morgause.

 **Basically there is so many categories. Also I readed all +10k Mergana stories in Fanfiction. I'm waiting new stories. Please share ideas or write them.**


	6. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen decides to play truth or dare in Arthur's chambers. They decides forfeit. Forfeit is do onething the oponent wants.

Gwen asks Merlin:

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Merlin answered.

"Tells us your greatest secret?"

"Forfeit" Decides Merlin quickly.

"Then kiss Morgana."

"What?" Shouted both Merlin and Morgana.

"Come on, Merlin loves Morgana and Morgana loves Merlin" told Arthur.

"Okay." Merlin nods and kissed Morgana. İn a short time kiss turned a make out session. Gwen points the door. Arthur and Gwen walks through the door. THey kisses too. And just that moment Uther opens the door.

 **What will happen next?**


End file.
